The Witch
by howtokillamockingjay
Summary: "But, I thought Aslan killed the White Witch." Eustace stated, confused. "So did we."
1. Chapter 1

"Lu, are you ready?" Edmund Pevensie shouted to his younger sister. The bedroom door opened, and out came Lucy, adorned in a very Narnian looking dress, with a bow and arrows. She grinned. "Ready." They walked arm in arm, downstairs, where their cousin Eustace waited for them. He was too was wearing very Narnian looking clothes. As was Edmund, but the latter's were more regal looking. You could say they were fit for a king.

"Ready?" Eustace asked. The others nodded. He opened the door, then taking Lucy's other arm. The trio walked down the street together, until they arrived at the venue at which the annual Medieval Festival was being held. Every year, the town gathered in the centre of town, dressed in medieval garb, and celebrate their history. This year, Lucy was sure she would win the archery competition, she'd been practising. Edmund was also sure he'd win his favourite competition, sword fighting. After all, he'd tied in a duel with Caspian, the undefeated King of Narnia.

Narnia. Oh, how it broke both their hearts just to think of the place. It'd been their home. Time, and time again. And now they were expected to just let go.

But it wasn't that simple. Not in the slightest. They both longed to roam the halls of Cair Paravel, race through the enchantingly beautiful forests, explore uncharted waters and discover new islands.

How all three of them longed to see their old friends again. Captain Drinnian, Gale, most of all, Caspian. And those they would never see again, even if they were to return to Narnia. Mr Tumnus, the Beavers, Reepicheep.

Lucy couldn't help but think, 'How could Aslan do this to us?' After all, he knew they considered Narnia their home more than they did England.

As they pushed their way through the crowds, the three got separated. Edmund shrugged it off, heading towards the sword fighting competition.

Lucy did much the same, but rather towards the archery competition.

Eustace just wandered, hoping to find a comforting familiar face soon. He soon ran into Jill Pole, a schoolmate. They shared a courteous, quite awkward conversation, before heading their separate ways. Eustace heard a crowd cheering, and followed the sound, only to find his cousin in battle with Jack Williams, a young man who spent his time chasing after Lucy.

Edmund didn't like him one bit. Jack was two years older than he. It was a revolting thought. An enormous age difference, and Lucy was disgusted by the thought as well.

As Eustace watched, peering through gaps, he noticed how much better his cousin was. He also noticed the large amount of girls in the crowd, cheering both on. He chuckled, rolling his eyes at the thought. Edmund's much too focused on other things to show an interest in girls. And Jack was too focused on Lucy.

Speaking of Lucy, the young girl was also standing in the crowd, cheering for Edmund. She'd always wanted to be able to handle a sword, but she knew archery was her better sport. Much like her sister, Susan. Although, Edmund had taught her to shoot. She suspected Susan's magical bow probably aided her more than your average bow.

Lucy slowly slipped away from the crowd, heading back towards the archery competition. It was nearly time for her turn. She joined the crowd of people surrounding the targets, watching the young boys compete. Some were quite good.

'_Lucy..._' The girl heard a deep, regal voice whisper in a quite, almost ashamed voice.

'_Lucy... I'm sorry... I've made a mistake... Please, forgive me..._'

She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. But she couldn't see anything.

_'Lucy...'_

That voice, she knew it. But, from where? Could it be...?

_"Aslan?" _She whispered in her head.

'_Lucy..._' The voice began to fade. '_Lucy... They need your help..._'

"WAIT! Aslan? What do you mean?" Lucy wailed. What on Earth was happening?

"Lucy!" Came two much more familiar voices. "Ed, Eustace! Did you hear it too?" The boys nodded. "What do you think it means?"

"Lucy," Edmund began, "I think Narnia is in trouble. But this isn't normal trouble. This is something not even Aslan could have expected. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Instantly, Lucy was filled with dread. "Wait, but what did he mean by 'I'm sorry' and 'Please forgive me'?" Both boys shrugged. "Maybe Aslan needs our help." Eustace suggested. "Maybe his mistake was saying you weren't to return." A rush of hope shot through the Pevensie siblings. Oh, how they hoped that their cousin was right.

'_Lucy..._' The voice was back, and stronger than last time. '_Lucy... You must return... Immediately. With your brother and cousin. In the forest... Now!_'

Lucy grabbed the boys hands and pulled them through the crowds. "Lucy, where are we going?" Edmund asked, confused as to where his sister was taking him.

"To the forest. Aslan told me."

He nodded, picking up his pace, now he knew where he was going. As did Eustace. Reaching the edge of the forest only caused them to run faster. The moment Lucy realised Narnia was in trouble, she knew she had to find a way back. It had been two years since they had left Narnia for what Lucy had thought to be the last time. They still hadn't left Cambridge, despite their mother's promises, but they didn't mind it so much after Eustace had been given a bit of a wake up call.

"Where now?" The trio stood in the middle of the forest, scanning every inch of their deep green surroundings. "Over there!" cried Lucy, spotting a tree with an opening in it. They ran towards it, all climbing through the small opening.

Once on the other side, they looked around. Where were they? "Luce..." Edmund said in a disbelieving tone, "does that look like Cair Paravel to you?" Lucy whipped her head around, only to find the castle she once called her home, standing right in front of her, in all it's former glory.

"But, I thought you said Cair Paravel was destroyed by the Telmarines." Eustace said, confused. "Well, it was." Replied Edmund. "Either we're in the Golden Age, or someone restored Cair Paravel."

"But, who?" Lucy asked, also confused. How long had it been in Narnian years since they'd been here last?

"Lucy? Edmund? Eustace?" Came a very familiar, very comforting voice. The three children looked for the source of the voice, and found their dear friend, King Caspian X, standing right before them. "Caspian!" Lucy squealed, running to him, and enveloping him in the biggest, tightest hug she could manage. Oh, how she'd missed him. Caspian returned the hug, lifting her slightly and spinning the girl.

They pulled away, and Caspian greeted the boys with much more manly hugs.

Lucy couldn't resist any longer. As Caspian greeted Edmund, she asked the king, "Caspian, how long as it been since we left? You don't look a day older than when we left."

"Well, the Dawn Treader just returned to Narnia last week. At most, it's been two weeks. What about for you?"

"Two years." Replied Edmund.

Caspian raised his eyebrows. "That's odd. But what's even more odd is that you're in Narnia. Didn't Aslan himself say you weren't to return?"

Lucy nodded. "He said Narnia needed our help. Isn't there something wrong?" Caspian shook his head in response. "No, nothing I can think of."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Are you sure nothing odd has happened? Anything at all?" Once again, the king shook his head. "No, nothing."_

"Well, maybe we just need to wait, maybe something is going to happen." Suggested Eustace. the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, why don't you come take a look at the castle? I've had it restored as close as possible to the original."

"You had us fooled. We thought we might have been in the Golden Age." Exclaimed Edmund. Caspian chuckled. "Come on." He said, wrapping his arms around Edmund and Eustace's shoulders. Lucy tagged along next to her brother.

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the castle. Caspian showed them to their rooms. Lucy and Edmund got their old rooms back. Eustace was given Peter's old room, and Susan's was left.

Lucy sat in front of the fire, her feet curled up underneath her on her favourite armchair, as she read one of the books from her old collection. She'd been given it by a young faun five years after her coronation. It had always been her favourite.

The was a feint knock at the door. "Come in!" Lucy called. The door slowly swung open, to reveal the King of Narnia. "Caspian." Lucy smiled at the man.

He smiled back, gently shutting the door behind him. He pulled Lucy's other armchair around and sat so he faced her.

"How are you, Lu?" He said, grabbing one of her hands. She smiled, putting her book down and grabbing his other hand. "I am... Wonderful. I am amazing. And I'm so happy to be back home." Narnia was her real home. Not England. She would live here forever if she could. She knew she would.

"And what about you, Caspian? I suppose you haven't yet found a queen, have you? It's only been two weeks, after all!"

He chuckled. "Uh, no. Many women have showed an interest in marrying me, including the princesses of Archenland and Calormen. But, if I'm to marry someone, I want to really be in love with that person. And to fall in love, that person has to be really special. For me."

Lucy nodded intently, "I understand. Maybe I can help you on your quest for true love?" She suggested. The king laughed heartily.

"I would like nothing more." He stated before standing. "You should probably get ready. Dinner will be in half an hour."

The girl nodded. "I'll see you down there." And with that, Caspian left. Lucy sighed, standing up. She walked over to her closet and pulled out some of the dresses. They were Susan's old dresses, but she had a feeling they'd fit perfectly. She picked out a deep red dress, and changed, before pinning her hair up as neatly as she could manage. She was never very good at doing hair.

With a small nod, she left her room and headed down to the dining room. Lucy wandered down the hall, running into her brother on the way. They walked down together, chatting about their Golden Age.

Soon, they approached the tall doors. Each pushed one open, and headed in. When they entered, Lucy noticed Caspian sitting with next to a small, bearded man that she assumed was a dwarf. But, as she drew closer, she recognised the once shabby looking, but now well-scrubbed and dressed DLF, Trumpkin. She quickened her pace, heading straight for him. "Trumpkin!" She whisper-shouted. The dwarf looked up with a confused expression.

As soon as he saw who it was, his eyes widened. Trumpkin jumped out of his seat, bowing deeply in front of the girl. She got down on her knees, and enveloped the small man in a tight hug. "I've missed you, DLF."

The now slightly more aged dwarf chuckled. "I've missed you too... Lucy." He pulled back, placing a hand on either cheek. "What a beautiful young woman you've turned into. But I must admit, you don't look much like your sister."

A smile graced Lucy's lips, and a tinge of red infused in her cheeks as she remembered her jealousy of her sisters beauty last time she came to Narnia. "Thank you. You're too kind, Trumpkin." The dwarf smiled at his dear friend, before sitting at the table. Just as Lucy went to sit, a guard burst through the doors. "Your majesty. I apologise, I would not interrupt if it weren't an emergency. There's been an attack on a village." The man said, rather out of breath.

Caspian rose from his seat. "Of course. Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, I think you should come." He turned to the table. "My apologies, but we must excuse ourselves." He said, then following the guard to the castle entrance, along with the Pevensies and their cousin. Outside, they found a young boy, perhaps 12 or 13 years old. He wore old, worn out clothes, that seemed a little too small. The moment he spotted the king, he bowed down as low as he could. "Your majesty." He greeted.

Caspian knelt down, so he was at eye level with the boy. "Call me Caspian. Follow us, you can tell us what happened." He said, motioning for the others to follow him. Lucy waited behind, to walk with the boy. "Hello." She greeted him. Just as he did to Caspian, the boy bowed down low. "Your majesty. It is an honour to meet you." She smiled at him. "Please, call me Lucy. And what's your name?"

"Adrian, your majesty." Lucy smiled one again. She motioned for him to follow her, and they trailed behind the King, Edmund and Eustace.

Soon, the five found themselves in Caspian's study. Adrian sat in a large armchair, more comfortable than he had ever felt in his life. "So, Adrian..." began Lucy, kneeling by the chair the boy sat at. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Adrian took a deep breath. "It was just like every other night. My mother had just tucked me and my sister into bed, when a loud crash came from the other side of the street. My sister and I were told to hide, so we did. My town was destroyed, my sister and parents were taken away."

"Do you have any idea who it was?"Asked Edmund. Adrian nodded. "I have more than an idea." He replied. "I know who it is. I saw who it is." The four others looked at the boy expectantly. "Jadis." He answered. Lucy was taken aback.

"Jadis, as in... the White Witch?" Caspian and Edmund became confused. "But, I thought Aslan killed the White Witch." Eustace stated.

Edmund nodded. "So did we."

It was in that moment, that Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace all realised why Aslan had brought them back, and why he hadn't seen it coming. After all, Jadis had kept Aslan at bay for 100 years. Who's to say she won't do it again?


End file.
